1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to kites, and more particularly is directed to a construction for stabilizing a pinwheel mounted on a center strut of a dragon style kite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kites provide fun and entertainment for individuals of all ages worldwide. Generally, kites are constructed from struts or bars and a flier or body of sheet material for catching the wind. Lightweight materials such as wood, plastic and fiberglass are utilized such as wood, plastic and fiberglass are utilized for struts. Paper, plastic and nylon are common materials for the body since they are lightweight and resist tearing. A bridle is attached to the struts. A kite flying string is tied to the bridle to control the flight of the kite. A kite often includes a tail or tails.
The struts of kites are arranged in various configurations to produce four common designs: (1) box, wherein a triangular or rectangular body is constructed from three or four parallel struts, respectively; (2) diamond-shaped, wherein two struts are mounted perpendicular to each other; (3) delta, wherein struts are arranged to form a triangular body; and (4) dragon style, wherein a center strut is connected near the apex of a U-shaped framing strut. Dragon style kites in particular have long and decorative tails.
To enhance play value of a kite, many designs exist for attaching objects to a kite. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,293, issued to Kindelberger et al. in 1957, shows a propeller mounting for kites. A propeller having a mounting member is shown mounted to a diamondshaped kite and a box kite.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,951, issued to Heisenfeldt et al. in 1932, shows a kite having a propeller mounted thereon. The kite is a diamond kite and includes yokes for stabilizing the propeller.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,822, issued to Bryan in 1933, shows a pinwheel mounted to a center strut of a diamond kite. The pinwheel is rotatably mounted on a pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,768, issued to Fugate in 1949, shows a pair of propellers mounted on opposite ends of the cross bar of a diamond kite. The propellers are mounted on pivot pins which extend through bearing blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,673, issued to Williams in 1963, shows a rotary stabilizer mounted on a diamond kite. The stabilizer is mounted on a support which is connected to the struts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,915, issued to Carl. E. Stoecklin and John F. Stoecklin (two of the inventors of the present invention) in 1982, shows a spinner mounted to a center strut of a keel kite. The spinner is mounted on a bracket so that the axis of rotation of the spinner is parallel with the center strut.
Several designs have been set forth for kites resembling a helicopter. Such designs include a propeller attached to the kite construction to simulate propellers of a helicopter. Examples of such patents include the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,781,989; 2,893,663; 3,022,967; 2,472,290; and 3,770,229.
Other kite constructions have been designed to simulate airplanes. Such constructions include a propeller designed to increase the thrust and propel a kite during flying. Examples of such kites include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,349,417; 2,675,199; and 2,987,280.
The prior art teachings of propellers and other spinning objects mounted to a kite do not show a suitable construction for mounting a pinwheel on a center strut of a dragon style kite. During flight, a pinwheel, mounted on a spindle, tends to sway from side to side with gusts of wind. Such rotation and twisting causes a pinwheel to contact the body of sheet material. The pinwheel vanes can damage or tear the sheet material, therefore rendering the kite inoperative. A problem in dragon style kites lies in the stabilization of the pinwheel on the center strut. In diamond-shaped kites, wherein propellers and the like have been installed, the center strut is stabilized by the cross strut. Such inherent stability is not found in the center strut of a dragon kite.
An additional problem in mounting a pinwheel on a kite lies in the stabilization of the pinwheel on the spindle. Wind gusts can also cause a pinwheel and spindle to wobble on the center strut. Such wobbling interferes with and may prevent the pinwheel from spinning. When wobbling, the pinwheel can rip and tear the flier, resulting in loss of flight of the kite.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in kites for mounting a pinwheel on a center strut of a dragon style kite. Improvements should include a means for stabilizing the center strut of such a kite to prevent the pinwheel from engaging and tearing the body of sheet material. Also it is desirable that such improvements include a means for removably securing and stabilizing a pinwheel to the center strut. Finally, improvements should stabilize pinwheel rotation on a spindle during flight and prevent tearing of the body of sheet material by the pinwheel.